poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Traveling to Dungeons and Dragons
Traveling to Dungeons and Dragons is the thirtieth of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is a tribute to Magic Knight Rayearth and Powerpuff Girls Z. Summary While Twilight Sparkle and the girls are having their sleepover at her house, Robbie Diaz and the boys have traveled to the twelfth century in medieval times. It's up to the boys of Data Squad to stop Dr. Eggman and the evil wizard, Planktonamor from taking over the kingdom of Cephiro. Plot Meeting Shahra, the Genie of the Ring/Stopping the evil wizard, Planktonamor The story begins with Robbie napping. Upon awakening, He reaches to check his clock and accidentally grabbing a ring. Shahra, The Genie of the Ring pops out of a book of the Arabian Nights and into into Cyberspace. She reveals that an evil entity from another world, The world of the Medieval era, Planktonamor is absorbing the power of the book and causing it's pages and the world within to disappear. If he is not stopped, His power will be unleashed onto the real world unless the "Legendary Rangers" told of in the stories can stop him. Shahra gives Robbie a ring that seals a contract between her and her new master. He sneezes from a cold and humorously asks for a few handkerchiefs. After doing so, He decided to tell everyone as Shahra followed him. Workin' at the Car Wash/Raising only Half Meanwhile, Everyone were having a car wash fundraiser in front of Canterlot High School to raise money for reparations to Camp Everfree. However, After washing Big McIntosh's car and having exhausted all other ideas to make money, They have only raised half the amount that they need and the tournament fundraising deadline is one week away. Rarity claims that she has a great idea and tells her friends to meet her in the school music room later. As the others leave, Gmerl asks Rarity about her supposed idea and she reveals she doesn't actually have one. The PPGZ, RRBZ, the family tree and the Magic Knights arrived in time At the Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon met the PPGZ, RRBZ, The family tree and the Magic Knights who arrived from another dimension. Sweetie Belle gaves her sister a big idea/A Sleepover at Twilight's house Later that afternoon, Rarity relates her vision for the sleepover to her friends in the CHS music room after the idea was given by her sister. Then, She explains that she needs the money they raised thus far to buy some materials for their sleepover. After assuring the girls that it would be a good idea, They agree to give her the money for costumes. Sleepover for the Night/Just us Guys Meanwhile at Cyberspace, The rest of the girls soon arrive at the Command Center's Trans-Dimensional Portal as the boys watch them off as they leave on the Portal. Arriving at Medieval Moments/Joining the Joust As they got out of Robbie's car, they arrived at the Medieval Moments stadium/restaurant to watch the jousting tournament. Upon their arrival, Morrie announces the tournament and asks for two volunteers to take part in the jousting, choosing SpongeBob and Patrick. Unaware that they are actually going to be in the tournament, and not just watching up close, they are forced to mount seahorses and start jousting against each other. They are both launched off of their horses into the air and land in a small field in Cephiro. Inside another Dimension/Getting captured by Knights Just then, The boys were all gathered inside a strange world that they didn't have no idea where they are, Suddenly, A large group of knights on horses surround them. Robbie tried to explain the misunderstanding, But the Knights didn't listen. Showing in the Crown Room/The Journey Begins So, SpongeBob and Patrick show them in the crown room is secured by the water with the Sakura feather by in the past her tiara changed shape like Hikaru was chosen by the pillar, Then the boys begin by their journey. Inouva, Dark Sisters and Denobair revived/Cody turns into a Werewolf again Meanwhile at Planktonamor's tower, He met with Dr. Eggman has revived Inouva, the Dark Sisters and Denobair. Then they arrived in New Townsville, Cody turns into a werewolf once again. Having a good time/Best Night Ever Back at Twilight's house at the 21st Century, The girls were having a wonderful overnight. Inside the Dungeon/Robbie summons Shahra/Meeting Squidly Meanwhile in the Medieval Era, The dungeon master locked the boys in the dungeons because they think they are evil. SpongeBob still thinks they are in the restaurant and comments on how authentic the "props" are. so, Robbie decided to ask Shahra by rubbing the Ring as she appeared to greet him and meets the rest of the boys, Suddenly, There they see a squid playing a clarinet. They think it is Squidward, but the octopus' name is actually Squidly. In the meantime, SpongeBob and Patrick still think this is part of the Medieval Moments tournament. Because Squidly cannot play the clarinet properly, He cursed his 7th great grandson, Squidward, to not be able to play the clarinet. Seeing the King/Squidly's mistake Later, The boys, along Squidly are sent to King Krabs Who orders them to be executed because of an insulting song they sing in front of him. However, Princess Pearl reminds her dad of a prophecy in a stained glass window which says that two brave knights will fall from the sky and will be sent by a king and defeat the dragon controlled by the evil wizard Planktonamor that is destroying the kingdom. Just then, the Dragon Jellyfish smashes through the wall with the prophecy on it. The Jellyfish Dragon attacks/Relaying the Power Rangers Under Planktonamor's orders, The Dragon Jellyfish kidnapped Pearl in order to kill her and effortlessly flicks King Krabs into the guillotine, Smashing it just before SpongeBob can be executed. The dragon flies away, And King Krabs begs SpongeBob and company to rescue her, Treating them like royalty until seeing a section of the prophecy showing him kicking out SpongeBob and Patrick. He tells them to defeat the dragon, then proceeds to kick them out. However, SpongeBob and Patrick decide to literally kick themselves out, And Squidly comes along as well after orders from King Krabs. Shahra tells them the story/Emeraude summons them in Cephiro While they were looking around, Shahra tells Robbie and his friends a story of the prophecy that must come true. Just then, Emeraude summons them in Cephiro with her magic. Meeting friends of Cephiro/Emeraude and Clef tells the Heroes When Robbie and his friends were arrived at Cephiro riding by a giant flying fish saved them from falling. Then, They've met some new allies of Cephiro. Soon, Emeraude and Clef told them about the prophecy about two warriors leading a group of Power Rangers to stop Planktonamor. Professor Utonium, Ken and Poochi became Powerpuff Boys Z/Zagato appears However, Professor Utonium, Ken and Poochi found their opportunity to become the new Powerpuff Boys Z. Just then, Zagato appeared and offered to help them. Yelan, Presea and Caldina's ceremony/Robbie's Courage/The Journey Begins Then, Yelan, Presea and Caldina begin their ceremony for as much strength Robbie, the boys, Periwinkle and Lucina will need. Soon, It gave Robbie the courage to help others, Then, the boys begin by their journey. Fluttershy wonders about the boys/Buying Armor from the Blacksmith's shop Back at the 21st century, Fluttershy was beginning to wonder how the boys were doing. Meanwhile on the way to stop the Dragon, Robbie and his friends stop off at the Blacksmith's shop to get some armor and weapons, Only to find that all of the weapons are too heavy except for the jellyfish net. Approaching Planktonamor's tower/Dark Knight vs Black Ranger As they reach the bridge to Planktonamor's tower, They are attacked by a Dark Knight who guards the bridge. The Dark Knight is revealed to be none-other than a medieval Sandy, A duel ensues with Emerl ultimately winning due to his karate prowess. After the battle, Emerl decides to spare her life. Amazed, the Dark Knight decides to follow the boys on their quest (and learn a trifle of Karate, according to her). Digit's robot duplicates/Meeting the Cyber Dolls At Cyberspace, Digit created the Cyber Dolls of the Data Squad Girls in order to put a stop to Dr. Eggman, Denobair, Three Dark Sisters and Planktonamor. Telepathy Mind Control/Emerl asked the Mane 6 Meanwhile, Robbie make his first wish for Emerl to have to moves combined into one called "Telepathy Mind Control", Shahra did so as she granted his request and gives the ability to him. as Emerl tried it out, he decided to use his new power on Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy, then, Emerl asked her to gather the morphers to Cephiro right away. Planktonamor's Demands/The Battle begins/Saving Princess Pearl Back at the King's castle, Krabs receives a note saying that Princess Pearl will die if he does not hand over the village and his throne, The boys, Squidly and the Dark Knight make an incredibly long journey to the top of the tower, Where SpongeBob distracts Planktonamor while Patrick, Squidly and the Dark Knight try to rescue Pearl. Stopping the Dragon/the Tables have turned However, the Dragon soon arrives and manages to zap the heroes. Just as the Dragon is about to finish off SpongeBob, he pulls out a Krabby Patty he had been saving for lunch. The Dragon eats it and likes it so much that it becomes obedient to SpongeBob, Zapping Planktonamor. The PPGZ and Magic Knights came to the Rescue/Emeraude's song Just then, The PPGZ and Magic Knights came to the Rescue as they join the fight with the Data Squad Rangers. Then, Emeraude begins to sing her song. So, Cody has turned back to normal. Blossom chosen by the Pillar/Celebrating in the Castle After the battle with Eggman and Planktonamor, Blossom has been chosen by the Pillar. As Eggman retreated, There has been a huge celebration in the Castle. Rejoicing at the Kingdom/Sending the boys packing The heroes return to the village to have their victory celebrated, and King Krabs is seen cooking Krabby Patties for the dragon. However, as soon as Squidly starts playing his clarinet, everybody hates it, and someone throws a rock at him. The horse become scared and launched the boys into the air. The boys returned to Earth/Not a dream at all They land back at the tournament in present day, and SpongeBob says, "I guess I shouldn't have agitated that horse. That was some dream I had, eh Patrick?" Patrick then replies, "Try telling that to Squidly." He then stands up, revealing a horribly squashed Squidly underneath him. Then Squidly makes a note on his clarinet. Thanking Shahra for the adventure/Robbie becomes a master for the Genie of the Ring As the boys returned to Earth, They gave their thanks to Shahra for the adventure of Dungeons and Dragons. Then, She decided to stay with Robbie as her new master. Emerl's new idea/The Simulation Room Just then, Emerl came up was great idea. So, They meet at the Simulation Room to surprise the girls. The Girls returned from the sleepover/Replaying Dungeons and Dragons Some time later in the morning, The girls return from their sleepover and went to Cyberspace, Only to see no one there. However, Sunset started to hear noises from the Simulator Room where they find the boys playing a real-life version of their medieval adventures of Dungeons and Dragons. As they celebrate their victory over Planktonamor, The girls were surprised. Twilight suggests they excuse themselves while the boys finish playing their game, But Starlight, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie decide to join in the fun. Upon entering the simulation, Starlight, Rainbow and Pinkie take on their own fantasy character avatars and team up with the boys against the Planktonamor's dark knights. And also came to join by the PPGZ, RRBZ and the Magic Knights along as well. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers Team Cyber Dolls Heroes The Magic Knights Other Magic Knights PowerPuff and RowdyRuff Z Ultimate Hero Power Up Magic Knights D.N.A. Ranger Mode Emerl Jungle Fury Lost Galaxy Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit) *Gadgetmobile *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola and Booker *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Widget, Dr. Marbles, Scanner, Zachary, Wanda and Motherboard *Shahra *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidly Tentacles *King Krabs *Princess Pearl *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Professor Utonium of New Townsville *Amethyst Utonium of New Townsville *Ken Utonium of New Townsville *Talking Dog of New Townsville *Yelan Li *Cody *Mokona Modoki of Cephiro, Mokona Modoki 2 of Cephiro, Clef, Ferio, Presea, Alcyone, Ascot, Caldina, Lafarga, Lantis, Primera, Sierra, Eagle Vision, Geo Metro, Zazu Torque, Lady Aksa, Sanyun, Chang Ang, Tarta, Zagato and Princess Emeraude Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Inouva *Nova, Laura and Ella *Debonair *Planktonamor *Karen the Crystal Ball *Dragon Jellyfish (until tamed) *Dark Knight *Planktonamor's guards Cameos *Sakura Li *Syaoran Li Civilians *Fauren Li, Fuutie Li, Shiefa Li and Feimei Li *Citizens of Cephiro *The King's Knights *Dungeon Master *Citizens of the Medieval era *Leech *Executioner *Blacksmith Songs #Unyielding Wish #If You're a Guy - The Boys #I Can't Hate You - Sandy Fox #Embracing Light and Darkness - Princess Emeraude and Sakura Li #Hope has Wings - Sandy Fox #Courage Leading Toward Tomorrow Squidly's Songs #I Was the King's Favorite Fool #The Dragon is Here #The King is Bad #Spare Us, Dark Knight #The Princess Screams #There Once Was a Dragon #'Tis All Ended Well Trivia *This episode will be a reference to Dunces and Dragons from SpongeBob SquarePants Season 4, Dungeons and Discords from My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic Season 6, Robots From The Sky from Sonic Boom and Cardcaptors the Movie: Sakura goes to Hong Kong. *The Cyber Dolls will make their first appearance to help the Boys. *The 12 Magic Knights and Powerpuff Girls Z will traveled by the portal in Cephiro to Help the Boys. *Zagato is revived by the white Z Ray hits him. *The Boys of the Data Squad Rangers, the 12 Rowdyruff Boys Z and their friends, along with Ken Utonium, his Father, Professor Utonium, Poochi, Periwinkle, Lucina, Spike, Maud Pie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Blaze and Cosmo will go to Cephiro summoned by Princess Emeraude and get help to their friends from Cephiro by their journey. *The Girls of the Data Squad Rangers and the 12 Magic Knights and the Powerpuff Girls Z and Ken's Mother, Amethyst Utonium along with Li's four sisters are having sleepover at Twilight's House together. *Li's Mother, Yelan Li helps the Boys of the Data Squad Rangers and the 12 Rowdyruff Boys were here in Cephiro to help them. *Cody has turned into a werewolf by Inouva with the Black light control by evil magic and tries to destroy the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys Z, Magic Knights and Boys of the Data Squad Rangers. *Emeraude's reflection in the water of Princess Sakura will appear in the cameo and the feather of Sakura inside by the hidden crown room and transform into a shape by a combined staff weapon and the charms too, who will be chosen by Blossom by the pillar of Cephiro. *Princess Emeraude uses her magic to saves the heroes and turn Cody back to his human form by the white Z light. *Inouva is revived by the black Z Ray hits him and gets his revenge. *Clef uses his magic to transform Professor, Ken and Poochi into superheroes by Professor Puff Z, Kamikaze Ken Z and Power Poochi Z known as Powerpuff Boys Z. *The Black Z rays made of Umi and Fuu's shadow of their heart are named Laura and Ella becoming their Sister of Nova and the Mother of Debonair. Transcripts *Traveling to Dungeons and Dragons Transcripts *Traveling to Dungeons and Dragons Bloopers Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Episodes